The Off Color Ruby
by Vampire Tails
Summary: Not every Ruby has it the way the Diamonds ordained. Follow Ruby Facet 4A2L Cut 9XA (pictured in the cover image) throughout an alternate history and an alternate future of Steven Universe as well. Why are they alternate? ...merely because she exists.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I have wanted to write this forever! and I made the cover art for it too! cute, right? now.. I've had the concept in my mind for literally years. And I just now put it into fruition. Finally, right? now get ready for...

* * *

**The Off Color Ruby  
****Prologue**

A certain red Gem had arrived back at her bunk, looking ragged in the eyes, her messy dark brown hair covering most of her face, mostly her forehead. She marched up to her digital, calculator-looking journal, picked it up from the desk, and began to write her dozenth entry that simulated night.

"_Log Date 5/26. This is Ruby Facet 4A2L Cut 9XA writing that I've stayed up all night guarding the tower. But it's so boring! I wanna do more with my life! I wanna be.. I dunno.. something more than a guard. I'm smarter than this, I know! I built this thing with my own hands __**and**__ scrap!"_

She paused to look around, wary that someone was watching her, but the coast was soon clear. She wiped the sweat off her forehead carefully before she continued.

"_Why can't I be like the Peridots? the Amethysts? or the Aquamarines? or literally anyone smarter? it's insane!"_

Footsteps sounded from the entrance, heading in. She gasped and pressed the save button, closing it and stuffing it into her pocket on her black jumpsuit. The other Gems already thought 9XA strange, what with her clothing not being the same color as the Diamond she used to serve and was currently serving. Instead of pink or blue or some semblance of red, it was black and gold, with a blue diamond insignia literally taped on. But her gem placement was even stranger.

"9XA, my Diamond wishes to see you," it was the voice of Blue Pearl, and her hair shone with the lights of the place as she stood at attention, staring at her with.. something. Ruby had jolted with near excitement and looked up at her.

"Really? Blue Diamond wants to see me..?" her reddish burgundy eyes turned into stars, as she looked up at the Pearl. 9XA didn't see Pearls as beneath her. She had rather felt a companionship with them, _especially_ since they were stuck at the bottom of the hierarchy. But her thoughts were racing. _Did she finally realize my potential? that I don't belong working as a guard? _

But that would mean she'd seen what she'd been doing. And that sent chills down 9XA's spine. Blue Pearl did nothing but nod, and headed out of her bunk. The ruby had no choice but to follow her, glancing back at her bunk as if it would be the last she'd see of it.

* * *

It had taken a bit of elevator travel, but they'd finally arrived. Blue was sitting in her palanquin, the other Diamonds obviously not present. The first thing 9XA would notice was that she didn't look happy.

The ruby quickly saluted and bowed, keeping it up until she was told to cease the action. "My Diamond.."

"You're out of uniform…" was the first thing the hooded Diamond said, and Blue Pearl backed away and stood to her side. 9XA lost that companionship, and simply smiled nervously, sweating.

"Oh, this?" she kicked her black boots, careful not to scuff the clean floor, looking down at her outfit, and even pulling at her collar. "I came out of the ground this way, my Diamond!"

"Your gem… is supposed to be showing.."

Blue leaned forward, scowling for sure, and her giant hand reached for 9XA's forehead. Never had she ever felt so useless as she undraped the hair from her forehead, revealing her gem dead center on it. The gargantuan gasped and recoiled, as if not aware, and the ruby quickly fixed her hair back. She could tell she narrowed her hidden eyes. "You… rubies are not supposed to have that gem placement. How did this go beyond our Shattering Robonoids?!"

Her voice rang the chamber, and 9XA stumbled about, trying to regain footing. Eventually, she slipped and her hands and knees caught her fall.

"I… I don't know…" the tiny red Gem compared to the monstrosity that was Blue Diamond could only stare at the ground, tortured, with shimmering, wobbly eyes. This wasn't what she wanted.

There was palpable silence after that, and her guards, her Jasper, stood at the ready. "She's useless. Shatter her."

And then something snapped within 9XA. She, breath hitching, arched her back, standing in an instant.

"NO!" she shouted, as the Jasper charged for her, and she pulled from her pocket another device she had built. Shoddy though it was, it would work. Blue Diamond and her Pearl expressed a little shock as they recognized it despite its circular arrangement.

9XA backed up, scowling almost with fear, and then tossed the bomb down at the floor. It sent shockwaves that destabilized every Gem in range. Excluding the two watching and 9XA herself, who fled in the distraction.

A navel Aquamarine sadly narrowed her eyes as she got away, and glanced at her Diamond. "Should we go after her, my Diamond?"

Some mercy fell upon her, and it showed on her face. "No. I want to see exactly where she plans to go…" and the sneer returned, "besides, she's only a mere Ruby…"

Aquamarine sighed and nodded, thankful. "Right."

* * *

9XA, after running several halls and riding elevators - and unknowingly catching a Lapis's attention - found herself back at her bunk. She couldn't stay here. Not with guards possibly on her tail for a simple defect in her gem placement. How could she control that?

She just about cried, stuffing everything she could in her pockets and in her gem. Footsteps again, and she silenced herself, taking a quiet deep breath.

A tall Gem, a little taller than Blue Pearl, was at the entrance, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "Hey."

"Are you.. after my gem?" was the first question 9XA asked, narrowing her big eyes.

"If I was, I wouldn't be waiting," the Lapis walked farther in, wearing gold pants and a blue tank top, her gem exposed on her navel, and she smiled. "I heard everything. I'm here to help."

The messy-haired Ruby blinked, understanding but not quite comprehending. Help. She set her hands on her chest, eyebrow raised. "Help me? there's no reason. I'm.. several rungs below you in this stupid hierarchical system!" she threw her arms up, exasperated by this fact.

"Woah.. never thought a Ruby would know such big words," Lazuli looked up at the ceiling. 9XA blushed, frowning, and nodded. The other Rubies weren't very bright, she could admit.

"So.. what should I call you?" the Ruby started sweating.

"Just.." she smiled again, looking all relaxed, "call me Laz."

"Laz.." 9XA tested it on her tongue, and she grinned, nodding with enthusiasm. "I like it." Laz shrugged, before the red Gem continued to pack up, taking her destabilizing orbs, her journals and anything she could fit in her gem. Which was anything.

The blue and yellow, taller Gem noticed the technology and tilted her head, humming. She pointed. "Is that yours..?"

"Yes, all this stuff is mine!" 9XA said with a bit of pride, before she blushed out of humility. "Made them all.. myself. Now please, actually make an attempt to help!"

Laz stepped forward, then stepped back. She was obviously wary. The Gem had apparently made a bunch of destabilizers. Whether it was for her job or her enjoyment, Laz wasn't entirely sure.

"Never mind! I got it!" she then zoomed past her, and eyed what was below, standing a little too close to the edge. Green stuff was what was below, and a bit of blue too, some yellows. But she could never tell what it was.

Laz followed, a dark gaze on her face. Suddenly, she gave a little shove. And 9XA started falling. She screamed, surprised by such a betrayal, and grasped at the wall to slow her fall. "I thought you were gonna help!"

"Never said I was going to help _you_. Like you said, you're beneath me," that smile came back, and 9XA knew what it was this time.

_Curse my trusting heart! _she mentally screamed, and she ran out of wall at that moment. The Ruby started to fall for real, into the green space. She could see Laz waving.

"I'll come and collect your gem when I hear it!" and she laughed. "I wonder what a forehead Ruby would be worth."

Somehow, despite the wind rushing past her ears, she heard it all. 9XA forced herself to twist so she could face the ground instead of the horrid structure in which her species lived. Not knowing if she was going to survive this fall, she pulled out her current journal and began to write.

"_LOG DATE SAME DAY. A LAPIS LAZULI TRICKED ME. I'M FALLING AND I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I WILL SURVIVE! REMEMBER ME, PLEASE!"_

She ended the log and continued to careen and plummet, closing her eyes and taking death with dignity. Little did she know, Laz had helped her more than the terraforming Gem would realize…

* * *

**A/N: **And that's all! for now anyway. I hope it's not going too fast. But yeah. That Aquamarine is my OC as well, and so is Laz apparently, and I used a guide for the Facet and Cut. Hope it's alright. :3  
This should stave off the hiatus we're all going through. And I've been testing many fandoms here. ((If I don't get reviews here, then I dunno what the issue is.)) Anyway, please review! I've been starving for them! ;3;

I'll update later this week or next week, whatever you want. But.. I might update later this week to ease the cliffhanger I put you all on. xD Heheh, maybe not. Anyway, ta ta! till sometime this week!


	2. Fate

**A/N:** Here's Chapter One, a little earlier than I said it would; hey, it's only an hour and a half before midnight! I'm liking the reception this story is receiving! I would like to thank Shtammred for following this too. :3  
So yeah, here it is! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Off Color Ruby  
****Chapter One: Fate**

"This is so exciting!" a bubbly voice echoed throughout the nature. It would belong to a pale-skinned, large woman, with pink, bouncy curls and long ringlets. She wandered through the woods, eyes starry. A cotton candy fusion, and a slender pale-skinned lady followed, sword in hand. The latter smiled at her, admiring how happy she was. "We're finally protecting this place!"

"It's.. it sure is nice, Rose Quartz!" the skinnier Gem had similar thoughts, smile turning into a grin.

"Isn't it?!" the Quartz Gem turned to look at her, grinning back. The fusion couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

But then a massive sound alerted them, like something had crashed into the ground ahead of them. Rose summoned her shield without hesitation and pulled out her blade. They had just gotten through fighting a horde of Blue Diamond's forces to get her to leave Earth, but what if they had actually gone to get reinforcements?

"Stay here.." the large Gem whispered.

It was automatically met with a protest. "But Rose-!"

"Please, Pearl."

The fusion didn't question this, still somewhat confused, and Pearl huffed, disappointed.

9XA had landed on the harsh but grassy ground not too far away, behind a brush. She groaned softly, lifting her head and rubbing at her gem. Wincing, she pulled her hand away and bit her lip. Was it cracked from the fall she'd taken? she was surprised she wasn't shattered. Guess that was one perk to being a Ruby.

She was glitching, soon enough. Gazing at her hand, she could see it. "So I am cracked…" she muttered, taking it better than any Gem. And then she started to cry. Guess she wasn't.

Soon, 9XA was alerted to voices, and she hopped onto her feet, eyes wide and dripping with tears. She saw, beyond the brush, three Gems. She gasped, hands clasping her cheeks. "Rose Quartz..! the renegade Pearl..! and…?" she couldn't recognize the last one, coated with blues and pinks. Must be a fusion. "A fusion..!"

She couldn't help trembling. That was the rebellion, that was for sure, but she couldn't run. She started to, but her leg glitched and rendered her unable. She was helpless. And the large one was coming closer, fully armed. 9XA eventually found the strength to clutch her chest, grab the insignia and rip it off, revealing a hole there, tossing it away. She didn't wish to be associated.

Rose Quartz stepped forward, menacingly due to how slow she was going, cautious. She took a deep breath, pausing before the tall brush, and held it. And then she looked in.

If she didn't know any better, she'd say she found a human. But no, this being had red skin. It was most certainly a Ruby. But who did she serve? and.. her gaze became soft.. the Ruby was glitching out.

Rose put away her sword and vanished her shield, and the red Gem expressed confusion. So did Pearl and the fusion, who exchanged glances behind them. She knelt and picked her up, looking for her gem. She didn't see anything, and 9XA was practically frozen with fear. Meanwhile, Rose was freaking out. "I don't see your gem. Where is your gem?!"

Somewhere, Laz swore. She just needed to do it the hard way then…

"Mm…" 9XA was growing unresponsive. Not good.

"Pearl! Garnet! please!" Rose called for them, and they were at her side immediately. The fusion wanted to ask questions, but Rose had told her no more questions. "Where is her gem?!"

Pearl and the fusion looked over 9XA too, but couldn't find a gem either. The renegade asked, blue eyes wide, "Is this some kind of human being?!"

"No.. definitely a Ruby.." the large Quartz sniffled. "But where could it be? I can't heal her if I can't find it..."

A tear dropped from her eye, and Pearl wanted so desperately to wipe it away. But it fell and hit the Ruby dead center on her forehead, melting past her hair. A glow formed there, and the trio's eyes went wide. That.. wasn't possible...

Just before the gem broke too, thank goodness, and the growing crack healed like it wasn't even there. 9XA opened her eyes, her innocent, large eyes, and smiled. "Thanks…"

And to think she feared them before. It was nice to know they were so kind.

"My pleasure…" Rose bit her lip. Rubies didn't naturally have forehead gems.

Did they?

If she recalled correctly, ruby gems were all every other place _but_ the forehead. No wonder she was out here.

Pearl sneered slightly, blushing, and turned her head away. She should be the one held. 9XA noticed and raised an eyebrow. Rose put her down, and the fusion, known as Garnet, examined her. The two within, Sapphire and Ruby, were having a debate, which largely consisted of shouting, excited or confused.

"Why do you hide your gem?" Rose asked, kneeling down to 9XA's level. Her navel gem showed itself in its full glory. Which made her wary.

She lowered her head, hands behind her back, muttering something.

"What was that?" Pearl barked slightly, brow furrowed.

"Pearl.." the Quartz admonished her quietly for her tone. The tall, slender Gem winced apologetically.

9XA spoke up, a little louder, "I don't want to be seen as weird…"

Rose had a flashback just then. She was never like the other Diamonds, being the runt and all. They never really respected her. She sighed, and placed a hand on the Ruby's shoulder, "State your designation…"

9XA jumped a bit, and looked up finally. She saw authority in Rose's eyes, and became entranced. "Ruby.. Facet 4A2L.. Cut 9XA.."

"Ruba…" the Quartz began, and that name resonated with 9XA, newly-christened Ruba. "You can't spend your life worrying about what other people think of you. Expose who you are," she smiled brightly, tears coming to both their eyes, "let your gem shine."

Ruba opened her mouth to speak after she let it all sink in, when suddenly a navel Lapis Lazuli swooped in on her water wings, cutting the forehead Ruby down. Rose and Pearl gasped as the Lazuli caught the gem before it hit the ground wearing such a sick grin, but Garnet was quick to act. Somehow, she summoned a single gauntlet around her right hand, charged and punched. Laz was down in an instant, and the fusion caught both gems carefully. She was quick to bubble the blue gem, and handed the other to Rose, who took it gracefully.

She wondered what a Lapis would want with a Ruby. What had this Ruby done? she wanted to find out now. She wanted to find out everything. So she bubbled her, and sent her home, looking down. Pearl and Garnet were quick to comfort her.

However.. none of them would get a chance to find out about Ruba until several, _several_ years later. With the rebellion on their minds, all they could think of was that. And then there was Greg. Rose never got the chance, and the gem stayed bubbled in the Burning Room.

But someone would…

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that! Chapter Two is currently in the works, I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
